El Abrazo Especial
by AkaneMiiya
Summary: - espera... ¿por eso mamá esta gorda?- - te voy a dar un consejo Atsushi, nunca le digas a una mujer que esta gorda-


Los personajes no son míos, todo es sin fines lucrativos...

.-.-.-

El Abrazo Especial

\- ¿Entonces me vas a contar o no?-

\- ¿porqué me lo preguntas a mi? tu padre es medico, deberías preguntarle a él- dijo Ranma mientras veía como su sobrino de cinco años se acomodaba mejor sobre las tejas

\- si...- dijo con cansancio - pero ya te dije, mi papá arregla los huesos de la gente y cura resfriados, no ayuda a mamás y bebés, por eso hoy están con otro doctor-

\- pues ve y pregúntale a ese otro doctor, yo soy artista marcial, yo peleo, no se de esas cosas-

\- ¡que si sabes pero no me quieres decir!, ¡anda, dime de donde vienen los bebés tío Ranma!

\- ¿y tú como sabes que sé?- preguntó

\- pues porqué la tía Nabiki lo dijo el otra vez- Ranma casi se atraganta con su saliva

\- ¿qué... fue lo que te dijo Nabiki?- el niño volvió a resoplar como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo

\- lo dijo frente a todos cuando estábamos cenando, ¿no te acuerdas?- Ranma negó - dijo que tu y la tía Akane estaban trabajando muy duro para hacer un bebé- Ranma ahora si se atragantó

\- no... no es lo que parece...- dijo nervioso, por un momento sintiéndose aquel adolescente que negaba toda clase de sentimiento hacía su prometida, luego recordó que ya era un hombre casado y que estaba hablando con un niño - lo que quiero decir Atsushi, es que esto no deberías preguntármelo a mi, ve y dile a alguna de tus tías que te explique o a tu mamá-

\- pero ellas están en el hospital con mi mamá-

\- entonces a tus abuelos-

\- pero cuando el abuelo Soun o el abuelo Genma me explican algo terminan hablando de artes marciales y me aburren, anda tío dímelo tú- suplicó

\- ¡ayy ya deja eso por la paz! no querías ver el cielo desde el tejado, ya te traje aquí, ahora no molestes- ante esto el niño infló los cachetes

\- pues si no me quieres decir... ¡te voy a acusar!- lo amenazó

\- a si... ¿y con quien y de que me vas a acusar pequeño bicho?- dijo dándole golpecitos al niño en la frente con su dedo

\- voy a ir y le voy a decir a la tía Akane que cuando me cuidas me dejas comer más de una copa de helado-

\- hazlo, así nunca tendré que llevarte otra vez- lo desafió

\- y que cuando nos mando a hacer la despensa pasamos a comer al restaurante de Ukyo-

\- dile, ella sabe que siempre tengo hambre- muy seguro de si mismo, aunque por dentro esperaba que no lo hiciera, Akane seguía siendo "algo" celosa

\- ¡le voy a contar entonces que ya tienes su regalo de aniversario y que lo compraste en una tienda de disfraces!- gritó el niño imaginando que el regalo de su tía era un disfraz de payaso o algo así de feo

\- ¡bicho!- gritó poniéndose de pie -¡eres un traidor y estafador como Nabiki!-

\- entonces cuéntame, siiiii- insistió

\- bien...- dijo no quedándole de otra apretando los dientes

\- ¿entonces de donde vienen los bebés?-

\- del cielo, fin-

\- ¡tío! ¡sé que no vienen del cielo! si no mi mamá no estaría ahora con el doctor de bebés-

\- entonces vienen del hospital-

\- ¿del hospital?- confundido el niño se rasco la cabeza - y si vienen del hospital, ¿porqué mi mamá tiene esa panzota?-

\- porque come mucho-

\- pero siempre esta vomitando, y mi papá dice que es por el bebé, entonces...- pareció pensarlo un poco - ¿cómo es que mi hermano hace que vomite si esta en el hospital?-

\- Atsushi haces muchas preguntas- contestó nervioso

\- yo creo que tú me estás diciendo mentiras... o me dices la verdad o la tía se va a enterar de tu secreto- le dijo entrecerrando los ojos

\- ya, ya, está bien... pequeño embustero- susurro la última parte - ¿estas seguro que quieres saber?- preguntó en un último intento por hacerlo "recapacitar"

\- ¡si!- emocionado se acomodo mejor para escuchar lo que su tío tenía que decir

\- bien... esto empieza con una chica y un chico...-

\- ¿como yo y mi amiga Hirari?-

\- aaa... no-

\- ¿porqué no?-

\- porque son muy pequeños, necesitan ser más grandes-

\- ¿cómo tú y tía Akane?-

\- si, como yo y Akane-

\- ¿y luego?- animó impaciente

\- pues... deben quererse... si eso... quererse-

\- yo Hirari nos queremos y...-

\- que tú y Hirari no... quedamos en que yo y Akane-

\- ok... entonces tú y tía Akane se quieren ¿y donde entra el bebé?-

\- en Akane- dijo sin pensar

\- ¿en tía?-

\- ¡no!... ¡es decir si!... bueno no...-

\- ¡decídete tío me estas confundiendo!-

\- quiero decir que si tu tía y yo quisiéramos un bebé, ella sería importante para eso...-

\- ¿y no quieren?- pregunto inocente

\- no... bueno si... bueno en el futuro-

\- ¿y porqué no ahora?-

\- porque un bebé necesita mucho tiempo y no tenemos por ahora-

\- pero si ustedes siempre se van de viaje-

\- si, pero es de entrenamiento-

\- pero la tía Nabiki dicen que ustedes siempre aprovechan bien el tiempo y sé que no están entrenando-

\- ¡¿qué?! ¿tú... tú... tú que sabes bicho?- Ranma cada vez se ponía más rojo y nervioso, ¿qué clase de cosas le decía Nabiki a ese niño?

-como cuando quería que la tía Akane me leyera un cuento e iba a ir a buscarla a su cuarto, pero no me dejaron, y la tía Nabiki dijo que ella me lo leía porque los iba a interrumpir y dijo eso, que estaban aprovechando muy bien el tiempo... y tú crees que soy tonto, pero no, porque sé que en el cuarto no entrenan-

\- mira bicho son cosas de grandes- puntualizó

\- ¿y donde quedaron los bebés?-

\- en el futuro-

\- ¿cómo que en el futuro? quiero que me expliques ahora de donde vienen los bebés- refunfuñó el pequeño

\- ahh... esos bebés- dijo aliviado, por un momento pensó que los bebés de Akane y de él

\- ¡tío ya explícame bien! ¡solo me quieres confundir!-

\- ya... ya voy... ¿dónde me quede?- dijo mirando el cielo

\- en que deben quererse y que la tía Akane es importante-

\- ¡ah si!, pues bueno, cuando un chico y una chica se quieren y se casan ya pueden tener un bebé-

\- ¿y que pasa si no están casados?-

\- te mata el suegro...- dijo ligero

\- ¿qué?- suerte que el niño no escuchó

\- no nada... pues si no están casados pueden tener problemas-

\- ¿porqué?- el pequeño cada vez entendía menos

\- porque... pues porque... porque...-

\- ¿porqué qué?-

\- porque... porque tendrían problemas para cuidarlo... eso, problemas para cuidarlo- respondió para salir del paso

\- ahh... bueno... ¿y luego?-

\- pues tienen que estar solos-

\- ¿porqué?-

\- porque no quieres que todo el mundo te vea haciendo...- se tapó la boca ante lo que iba a decir, con razón Akane le decía que era un bocotas- cosas...-

\- ¿qué cosas?-

\- pues las cosas que se necesitan para hacer al bebé-

\- si pero ¿qué son esas cosas?-

\- aaa... pues ya te lo dije... aaa... ¡estar juntos!-

\- ¿qué tan juntos?-

\- no te imaginas cuanto...- susurró y se aclaró la garganta -muy juntos...-

\- ¿como cuando le tomas la mano?-

\- amm... no... más juntos-

\- ¿cómo cuando la abrazas?-

\- mmm... si, pero más juntos-

\- ¿cómo cuando la cargas?- el niño siempre había admirado la fuerza de Ranma para levantar a su tía tan rápido, en especial cuando la querían lastimar y salían corriendo

\- a veces... ¡no! ¡es decir no!-

\- ¿si o no?-

\- bueno, es muy cerca de acuerdo-

\- bien, ¿entonces? ¿qué pasa cuando están muy cerca?-

\- aaa... se... se abrazan-

\- pero dijiste que era más cerca que un abrazo-

\- si pero así de cerca se abrazan... es un abrazo diferente-

\- ¿qué tiene de diferente?-

\- es... un... un abrazo... especial- completó no muy seguro, desearía tener algún recuerdo de su padre explicándole cuando era niño, pero como siempre estaba entrenando, a él nunca se lo ocurrió preguntar y vino a enterarse cuando entró a una escuela regular, casi tenía doce... uff que tiempos...

\- ¿qué lo hace especial?-

\- oye bicho ¿no te cansas de preguntar?-

\- no, ¿porqué es especial?- insistió sin rendirse

\- pues... porqué como... los papás se quieren...- ya no tenía idea de como continuar sin traumar al niño, nota mental, hacer que Akane les explicara a sus futuros hijos- se quieren y están muy juntos... y ... y...-

\- ¿y?-

\- hacen que una parte de la mamá y una parte del papá... se junten y... y... el papá pone... pone una semilla en la mamá-

\- ¿una semilla? ¿y el abrazo?-

\- para eso es el abrazo... para poner la semilla-

\- ahh...- dijo aun confuso, pero antes de que se le ocurriera preguntar Ranma siguió

\- y esa semilla adentro de la mamá crece y se hace un bebé, fin-

\- espera... ¿por eso mamá esta gorda?-

\- te voy a dar un consejo Atsushi, nunca le digas a una mujer que esta gorda-

\- pero lo esta- inocente se quejó

\- si, pero es mejor no decirlo, como sea ya te explique, mejor bajemos, ¿que te parece que ordenemos comida del restaurante de la esquina?-

\- no, primero dime como sacan al bebé de mi mamá-

\- son mucha preguntas por una noche, mejor bajamos ¿o quieres que tus abuelos ordenen de nuevo sushi?-

\- no, siempre lo ordenan de hueva de pescado y no me gusta-

\- entonces bajemos- con eso y sin esperar tomó al niño de la parte de atrás de la camisa y saltó al suelo, el niño rió un poco

.-.-

\- oye tío Ranma- llamó su atención cuando había terminado de ordenar la comida y ahora se encontraban en la cocina, intentando encontrar algo para picar antes de la comida

\- ¿qué?-

\- si tú y la tía Akane están casados y se quieren, eso significa que se dan ese abrazo especial ¿no?- Ranma escupió el agua que acababa de beber

\- no... si... ¡bicho ya habíamos acabado con este tema!-

\- solo quiero saber si también van a tener un bebé-

\- y yo ya te había dicho que en el futuro, ahora ve arriba a buscar mi cartera que ya casi llega la comida- el niño no quedo muy conforme, pero de todas formas obedeció y se fue corriendo, no le convenía que su tío se enojara y no le diera doble ración de postre

\- ese bicho...- dijo viéndolo desaparecer de la cocina - aunque...- por un momento se imaginó a Akane con una panza de embarazó y sonrió- jeje... creo que de tanto hablar de eso...¿pero que estoy pensando?... por ahora me conformaré con darle un abrazo especial cuando regrese.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

Veintisiete de Diciembre, ya falta súper poco para que acabe, creo que comienzo a tener sentimientos encontrados xD, pero bueno, espero este oneshot les haya gustado.

Hasta mañana  
AkaneMiiya.


End file.
